


I've Fallen (In Your Water)

by crankyrage



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyrage/pseuds/crankyrage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had a dollar for every time one of his sisters or parents came into their Buffalo house unannounced to find Jonny wandering around naked as the day he was born, like some kind of barbarian, he’d be able to retire very, very early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Fallen (In Your Water)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started when I was passive aggressively sent [**this**](http://www.nydailynews.com/life-style/health/survey-sleeping-naked-good-relationships-article-1.1849491) article. So, I was inspired, and thought Kaner would probably be a little less passive and little more aggressive.
> 
> This is just a silly, small fic that was written in a short amount of time; grammar and spelling errors may be present, and some grammar may be sacrificed for style.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from Serena Ryder's "What I Wouldn't Do."
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and mean no harm by using any real-life person or their likeness; this is simply a work of fiction for entertainment value.

Jonny’s a weirdo and an exhibitionist; Patrick’s known this since we was 18 and was exposed to the underwear clad exercise routine that made him pop a boner so fast, he thought he might have actually broken his dick.

Him and Jonny have been together for five years, three of them exclusive now, and almost two since Jonny finally broke down and muttered that sometimes he finds Patrick’s personality semi-tolerable and the sex “isn’t bad either” – so, yeah Jonny totally told him he loved him, the sap.

But, here’s the thing, Jonny seems to either lose his clothes – which he is a slob, so Patrick wouldn’t doubt it with the piling of things everywhere in their apartment – or he just forgets to wear them. 

If he had a dollar for every time one of his sisters or parents came into their Buffalo house unannounced to find Jonny wandering around naked as the day he was born, like some kind of barbarian, he’d be able to retire very, very early. There’s a snapchat from Erica that he’s still trying to bleach from his memory – the thought still makes his eye twitch uncomfortably.

They never really talk about it, the thing Jonny has with clothes. Patrick just figures it’s not a big deal, and he’s gotten pretty used to it over the years. But, the thing is Jonny almost never wears pants, except in bed.

It doesn’t matter if he collapses into bed after not sleeping on the plane after a huge road loss, or after a marathon round with Patrick sprawled against the sheets, so limp and tired, he almost, sometimes can’t even move out of the wetspot. But, there’s always Jonny, moving to find sweats or boxers or something.

Patrick doesn’t want to whine, but his hot-as-fuck boyfriend walks around the house in the buff 90% of the time when they’re alone – and then – boom, they get into bed, and suddenly he finds all those pants he lost? Like really, what the fuck?

Patrick’s anger is 100% normal and rational. Because, he unlike Jonny is a normal human being, who gets up in the morning, takes a shower, and puts on clothes to do his daily activities. Then, when he gets into bed, with his longtime boyfriend, he wants to be naked – because duh – that means more opportunity for naked cuddling and morning sex – and shit he’s gonna pop a boner just thinking about the infinite possibilities. 

He’s poking away on his laptop at the breakfast bar one morning when they’re at the cottage in Winterpeg. He stumbles on the article and hastily opens it, all the while thanking God for the New York Daily News and blesses America, because he knows an article and a study this goddamn important could only come from the best country in the world. 

“[ **Strip Down**](http://www.nydailynews.com/life-style/health/survey-sleeping-naked-good-relationships-article-1.1849491),” the title reads, “sleeping naked is good for your relationship, survey says.”

He fist pumps internally, because he has science on his side, and how can Jonny’s Canadian rationale refute science? He’s got him.

He gets momentarily distracted from all the ideas that come popping in his head when Jonny lumbers into the kitchen a few minutes later. He’s still sleepy around the eyes, hair still damp from his shower, and yeah, in the buff – and fuck why can’t Patrick wake up to that shit in the morning? Something has to change!

“Morning,” Jonny says voice still rough with sleep, bending down to take a swig of Patrick’s coffee instead of getting his own, the asshole, and pecks the side of his head, “Watcha reading?”

“Nothing!” Patrick goes for nonchalant slamming the laptop shut; he thinks he may need to work on his skills a little on that.

Jonny just shrugs boxing him in a little more with his arms and bends down to kiss his forehead, “Okay, weirdo.”

Patrick scoffs, “Excuse you—“

Jonny just laughs and gets this weird, soft look on his face that is still kind of new and really exciting to Patrick, “I’d thought we’d head into town and meet Dave for a pick up game, and then head to may parents for a barbeque?”

Patrick just nods, because it’s not like it was an actual question, and then Jonny kisses him chastely again wandering away, presumably to find pants or whatever else exhibitionist Canadian Captains do when procrastinating clothing themselves, and Patrick doesn’t understand why he loves this guy sometimes.

Jonny’s in a really nice mood all day, and come to think of it, since they got to Winterpeg 10 days ago, he’s been so smiley, that Patrick at first thought his face may break from using the unused muscles so often. He figured he’s just happy because he missed his parents and his much cooler little brother, but now Patrick’s not so sure that’s all.

He’s really touchy all night – soft little touches – like he’s making sure that Patrick’s still there or something – like he can’t believe it.

It’s the most coupley they’ve ever been outside their home, even if it’s only Jonny’s parents and brother, and a few of his cousins. But, it’s really nice, Jonny’s a warm weight against his side, smiling at him like they won the cup, and it’s something that Patrick didn’t know he wanted, but now that he has it, doesn’t want to let it go.

Later that night, Jonny’s parents leave to walk out his cousins, and David wanders away, and it’s just him and Jonny on the porch sprawled together on one of the lounge chairs that probably shouldn’t be able to hold two full grown hockey players; distantly, Patrick hopes the chair doesn’t break.

He’s got his head on Jonny’s chest and arm wrapped around his middle – and he can hear his heart beating, steady and sure – and it’s almost too much.

Jonny starts to talk a few minutes later, languidly about nothing in particular, and Patrick can feel the rumble of his voice and the vibrations in his chest. He’s scratching a little at Patrick’s scalp with one of his hands as he babbles – and Patrick – he doesn’t hate it.

“…Fuck me,” they both startle to David standing over to the side suspiciously pointing his iPhone at them. “This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“What the fuck?” Jonny says sleepily sitting up a little too fast and almost tossing both of them from the chair.

“Erica’s going to die,” David says smugly taking a few more snaps of them.

Patrick facepalms and rues the day his sisters began to communicate with Dave – he wishes not for the first time that he had a time machine to erase all the meetings and mingling of the Kane and Toews siblings.

They get back home, and Patrick is too distracted to remember all his grand plans from the morning, but a few nights later, he knows it’s time to enact his plan.

Jonny’s sitting in bed with a pair of overstretched boxers frowning at this phone, still trying to beat Leddy’s score in 2048, when Patrick gracefully scoots on the bed and all but hits Jonny in the face with his iPad – he never said he was tactful. 

“Kaner,” he growls shoving the iPad away, “you almost took out my eye.”

Patrick rolls his eyes, “Don’t be so fucking dramatic; you’re fine.”

Jonny goes back to being hilariously terrible at 2048 batting Patrick’s hand away when he tries to get him to look at the iPad.

Jonny tosses his phone in the air angrily when he loses another round and turns to glare at Patrick, “What do you want?”

He shoves the iPad back into his hands, “Just read.”

Jonny huffs, but scans lightly as Patrick stares excitedly; this thing will make all his dreams come true – well, maybe not all – but so, so many important ones.

“Okay,” Jonny says shrugging when he finishes putting the iPad on the nightstand and going for the light.

“What?” Patrick says quickly reaching to stop him.

“What?” Jonny mimics raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t you see?” Patrick all but yells tossing his hands in the hair.

“A stupid article psychoanalyzing stupid shit about people’s relationships? Yeah.”

Patrick rolls his eyes so hard, his mom would warn him that they might get stuck, “No, smartass – we should – why do we never sleep naked? Everything is better naked.”

“Patrick—“

“Science! Science says so Jonny!” he retorts cutting him off.

“So? It’s a survey, not exactly solid science, Kaner,” Jonny answers easily.

“Uh – duh we should try it?” Patrick replies hastily

“Why?”

“Because!” Patrick almost shouts. “It’s good for your relationship!”

Jonny rolls his eyes this time. “There’s something wrong with our relationship?”

“No!” Patrick exclaims rashly. “It’s just – like – why wouldn’t we try to make it infinitely better?”

Jonny rolls over away from Patrick trying his best to shut down the conversation, “Whatever, go to sleep, Kaner.” 

Patrick flings himself dejectedly against the pillows, “I don’t get it – you hate wearing clothes most of the time anyway – and then you know what sleeping naked means Jonny – it means easier access to morning sex and bjs – and naked cuddling – and naked making out – fuck I know you love naked making out—“

Jonny sighs and flips back over to face him, “I just—“ he bites his lip turning a little pink. “I don’t like it.”

“Huh?” Patrick replies intelligently.

“I – I don’t really like sleeping naked?” Jonny says trying to avoid his eyes.

“Oh—“

“It’s just – it’s awkward – and I never – like with other people – and—“ he mumbles turning an interesting shade of scarlet.

“Okay,” Patrick says feeling uneasy in their relationship for the first time in quite a while.

“It’s like a thing I’ve always had – I dunno – I guess I’m just weird about it,” Jonny shrugs still avoiding Patrick’s gaze.

Patrick blinks, “I uhhh – do you – do you not trust me?”

“What?” It’s Jonny’s turn to look incredulous. “How did you get that from that?”

“It’s just,” Patrick says now feeling extremely insecure, “I’m assuming it was a way for you to separate sex and intimacy – like so sex is something physical – and nothing else? So, it isn’t initiated in a real intimate way or something?”

Jonny blinks at him shark eyes out in full force, “Fuck – have you like researched this shit?”

“No,” Patrick’s the one blushing this time. “It’s just that’s how you always were before we were together, together – like not spooning – or doing anything to make it feel like there was feelings involved now – and now there are – but you haven’t really put those two things together yet?”

“I—“ Jonny sighs, “I dunno.”

“Don’t you ever feel like you kind of separate the physicality in our relationship still?” Patrick asks biting his lip anxiously.

“Have you – have you been thinking about this for a while?” Jonny asks slowly as if he were afraid of the answer.

“Not like – not in connection with this – I just – I never understood why you seem allergic to pants at all hours of the day except in bed – but it’s a defense mechanism, right?”

Jonny shrugs not meeting Patrick’s eyes, “I never thought about it.”

“It’s—“ Patrick cuts himself off scooting closer to Jonny foreheads lightly touching, “It’s not a big deal. I can struggle with some fabric to wake you up with a blow job.”

Jonny smiles back slowly eyes crinkling the way that Patrick loves most. “Thanks, babe.”

They breathe in each other and it’s intimate in a way they’ve been for a while, but it feels new – different – settled in a way that Patrick never knew they’d be able to be.

“Maybe we can try it soon,” Jonny says after Patrick was almost sure he’d fallen asleep.

“Yeah?” Patrick cracks his eyes to look directly at Jonny.

“Yeah,” Jonny smiles softly again. “I – I trust you, Pat – don’t – I trust you.”

“Good,” Patrick says releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “That’s really good.” 

They lapse into a silence, breathing slow and languid.

Patrick kisses the bridge of Jonny’s nose slowly broadcasting his movements; it’s syrupy sweet, and he knows he’ll feel like a fool about it tomorrow, but it just feels right. “Love you.”

“Yeah,” Jonny replies equally as slowly, “I guess you’re alright.”

Patrick laughs slightly scooting closer and tucking himself into Jonny’s chest and whispers, “Naked making out.”

Jonny laughs pulling Patrick in impossibly closer until he can feel the beat of his heart, “Go to sleep, Kaner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feedback is appreciated! I know not the most well-written piece, but I thought it was fun, and hey, if I wrote it, I might as well post it! Thanks!


End file.
